AARGH!
by ShadowChik
Summary: Katie Bell is being bugged about a certain guy by her two chaser friends. Who will step in to the rescue? [COMPLETE]


_Ok, everyone. This is part one of my Katie Bell trilogy. I already have them all finished. If you like, and want more (and you know that you do!)  Read and Review. If no one reviews, I won't finish the stories. They are a bunch of little ficlets so… Oh yeah, and flames will be used to heat up my freezing house and laughed at with my friends, so... Have Fun! And don't forget to click the little box at the bottom…_

****

**.AARGH!.**

                  The locker room was in total silence as Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, and Fred and George Weasley changed for that day's game against Ravenclaw. The scarlet lockers hung open, and broomsticks lined the far wall. All of a sudden, the door swung open, and the loud voices of Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell broke the silence.

                  "You know he likes you!" came the taunting voice of Angelina as the three voices rounded the corner, revealing the girls wearing anything but their school robes.

                  She was answered with a sigh of exasperation from Katie. "Angelina. Marie. Johnson. He does not like me. We are merely friends."

                  "I don't believe it." Said Alicia in a voice filled with skepticism.

                  "You didn't know her middle name was Marie, either?" Fred asked Alicia, receiving only a "look" from her.

                  Katie swung her locker open, revealing a mirror in the locker door. "Don't you think that some foundation would do nicely over those freckles, dear?" The mirror asked in a motherly tone.

                  Katie rolled her eyes. "Thanks sooo much, Kev. I really needed something that boosted my esteem for Christmas." She then yanked a pink brush off of the shelf in her locker and started to brush her blonde curls with it.  

                  "Don't listen to that thing, Katie. I think your freckles are cute ", Oliver told Katie matter-of –factly, smiling down at her. 

                  "Don't you think that our freckles are cute, too, Oliver?", asked Fred, gesturing heatedly from himself to George, batting his eyes. Harry sniggered. I'd rather not say", Oliver told the inside of his locker.

                  Angelina rolled her eyes. Alicia opened her locker and pulled out a rubber band, flipping her long dark hair up into a bun. 

                  "It's horrible outside Katie", Alicia motioned towards the window. Sleets of rain were pounding on it. "All we're saying is that if you ask him, and maybe flash a little leg, he'll, like, fall off of his broom, or something, and forfeit the match. I mean, you're going out and everything. It shouldn't be too hard."

                  Katie, who was attempting to pull her hair up into a ponytail, yanked hard on the elastic band and turned to look at her best friend.

                  "I thought I told you at least a MILLION TIMES, I am not going out with him!" Katie growled, her icy blue eyes becoming a cloudy grey, as they always did when she was mad.

                  "You looked pretty comfy with him at Hogsmede yesterday is all we're saying", Angelina commented, pulling on her wrist guards.

                  "AARGH!", Katie screamed in frustration, pulling her crimson robes over her head. "He's my brother's friend! I have to be nice to him!"

                  "Okay, Katie. If you say so", Alicia told her, smiling slightly.

                  "So, who's Katie going out with?" George asked interestedly, strapping on his knee guards.

                  "Rodger Davies", Replied both Angelina and Alicia promptly. Alicia narrowly missing a punch from Katie, as she was nearest. Her arm was caught by Oliver.

                  "Two things Katie", He said in his most "Captiany" voice. "One, You really need to wear your arm, knee, shin and wrist guards, I could get put on probation if you don't. And, if you can, get Davies to forfeit. Please. Look at the horrible weather!"

                  Katie yanked her hand back from his grip. Fuming, she turned to her locker and slammed it shut with a kick, stopping only to retrieve her guards.

                  "Here's what I think about your "guards", Oliver!" She yelled in his face, throwing them at the ground by his feet. 

                  Grabbing her broomstick, she opened the locker room door. She stopped right before exiting.

                  "I am not going out with Rodger Davies!" she screamed into the room. The noise bouncing eerily around the room, before the door slammed shut with a loud BANG!

                  The team just looked at each other in silence, broken only by an earsplitting shriek.

                  Angelina and Alicia started to giggle.

                  "What's wrong?" Oliver asked, questioning the girl's laughter.

                  "I think that Katie forgot that the hill outside this room is covered in mud!" Alicia told the rest of the team through her mirth. 

                  Fred started to laugh. "And the game hasn't even started yet…"

                  A whistle sounded from outside. "Okay, team", Oliver told them. "Let's go kick some Ravenclaw butt!" The team cheered and ran out to the pitch.

                  Katie was standing there, already covered from head to foot in mud, her broom hovering next to her. As the team took their positions, Oliver shouted "Guards, Bell!" 

                  George, who was standing right next to Katie, saw her face turn red under the streak of mud on her cheek.

                  "Lay off, Wood!" he bellowed back. "You okay, Katie?" he asked, brushing her extremely pale blonde hair back from her fore head.

                  She nodded. "Not like it hasn't happened before", she told him, gripping her broom. "Thanks for asking though."

                  "No problem." George let her know.

                  And with that, Madam Hooch's whistle blew again, and the fourteen players kicked off of the ground. Soaring into the blue, forever sky. 

"You know, I'm the one that you can talk to

And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know

I just want to hold you

And you say exactly how you feel about her (Or, Him, in this case)

And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way"

~Mandy Moore, "Crush"


End file.
